


For Better and Worse

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	For Better and Worse

You and Sebastian had been going through a rough time. Well, that would put it nicely, you had been on the verge of breaking up, distance tearing you both apart and when rumours about him cheating surfaced the tension just kind of exploded around you. Of course, you believed him when he told you that all those things they said were false and that he’d never leave you, but you couldn’t help and think about reasons he’d stay and each time it was harder for you to actually convince yourself that you were enough for him. Not even the pretty diamond ring on your finger was helping you anymore. Your insecurities got the best of you and each day you withdrew yourself more and more from your fiancé, first avoiding talking things out just to take it to the next level and only speaking with him when it was absolutely necessary. Sebastian knew something was up but he was way too busy with the promotion for his newest movie that he sadly had barely any time to talk to you, and every time he tried you just ended up shutting him out anyways. To say he was sick of this would’ve been an understatement, he wanted things to change. And he didn’t want to lose you.

So he decided to take the next day off, knowing you’d be stuck at work all day and took his time to prepare dinner for you two.

Opening the front door to your apartment building you let out a relieved sigh, just a few more steps and you’d finally be able to lay down and relax. Slowly dragging yourself up the stairs, seeing as the lift had been out of order for the past few days, you were beyond happy to see the door at the end of the hallway, pulling out your keys and unlocking the door you let your bad fall onto the ground, your shoes joining beside it and your jacket found it’s way onto the hook on the wall before you turned around to walk to the bedroom only to be greeted with your fiancé standing in the living room, a soft smile on his face as he held a single red rose in his hand.

“Seb, what is this?”

“I wanted to surprise you, I know things haven’t been easy lately and I wanna make it up to you. I took the rest of the press tour off and I booked us a flight to a secret destination where we both can relax and work things out. But first, please follow me,” Sebastian spoke gently, leading you into the kitchen where he had set up your dining table with your favourite meal, home cooked, candles and rose petals littering the room, bathing the room in the soft light of the candles. He pulled one chair from the table, allowing you to slid onto it before rushing off and serving the food to you.

“I’m sorry for avoiding you the last few days and weeks,” you said after you both had finished eating, “but…after those rumours came up I couldn’t stop thinking about them. I know you wouldn’t cheat on me but all this time I’ve been wondering why you’re staying, why you won’t just leave me. You could have the most beautiful woman in the world, a supermodel or another actress but you chose me and I think I just…I just don’t get it and-“

“Would you just shut up and kiss me already?” Sebastian interrupted you, standing up and walking over to you, pulling your chair away from the table and kneeling down before you.

“You know why I don’t want to leave you? Because I already got the most perfect woman, and she’s sitting right before me, wearing the engagement ring I gave her. I love you, (Y/N). I love only you and no one else will ever take that place in my heart. I don’t want this to end, I don’t want our relationship to go to ruins because of some stupid rumour and I don’t want you to feel insecure about that because you won’t get rid of me that easily. I know I already proposed to you, but I need to know this. Do you still want to marry me?”

Tears were gleaming in both your eyes as you nodded your head before moving to press your lips together, pouring all your love into the kiss.

“I love you, I really do. And I would never call off the wedding, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I couldn’t imagine someone better. I guess my insecurities just got the best of me, I’m so-“

“Don’t you dare apologise. Everyone feels insecure sometimes but I’m here to help you with that. For better and worse, right?”

“Yes, for better and worse.”


End file.
